Snow Angels
by Cheeky-Chops
Summary: A Friends ONESHOT set 4 years after the season 10 finale. Mostly Mondler but also Ross/Rachel and Phoebe/Mike.


**A/N: **This is my first Friends FanFic, so please be nice!! reviews are good, as well as any helpful negative feedback. (Eg. Anything you think i could improve on)

Also, this was done on wordpad instead of Microsoft Word, so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. People this says it is a oneshot so it's probably not going to continue unless I get a really good idea or alot of reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the characters Cassandra, Melanie, Christopher, Joseph, Jasper and Danielle.

**Summary:** Just a little bit of fluff set 4 years after the season finale- Mainly MONDLER!

**Snow Angels- A Friends FanFic**

"Mommy! Mommy! Jack and Daddy are getting dirty!" four year old Erica called to her mother who was making lunch inthe kitchen of their Westchester home.

Erica took her mom's hand and led her in to the yard where Chandler and Jack were making snow angels in the ankle-deep snow that surrounded the house, pointing to them with wide eyes as though trying to say: "Do something!"

"Honey, it's okay," Monica told her daughter, kneeling down to her height and playing with one of her blonde pigtails, " They're making snow angels. You can join in too,"

Erica walked over cautiously, laid down and mimicked her actions.

"That's it, good girl! Yours looks good too Jack," Monica exclaimed, rising to her full height and rubbing her huge swollen stomach.

Chandler and Monica had been overjoyed when Monica discovered she was pregnant the day after Rachel gave birth to her and Ross' son Christopher.

Ross and Rachel got married 6 months after they got back together and had been popping out babies like a car manufacturer's production line ever since. They had Emma, who was now 7, then Cassandra, who was 4, followed by Melanie who had just turned 2. Christopher had arrived eight and a half months ago and monica had announced her big news when they were all seated around Rachel's hospital bed the next day.

Ross and Rachel bought the house next to Monica and Chandlerwhen it went on sale again after they got married. Phoebe and Mike bought the house across the street and Pheebs had twins, a boy and a girl, named Joseph and Jasper (Phoebe's idea) who were 3.

***

"Lunch!" Monica called from the door. Erica and Jack ran into the kitchen and digged into the chicken sandwiches that Monica had laid out on the table, Chandler folowing them inside.

"Hey babe," Chandler said to Monica, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," Monica replied, and waddled over to the table to join her family.

Halfway through lunch, Monica stopped mid-chew. She looked down at her stomach, then up at her family who were still happily eating.

"What's wrong honey?" Chandler asked when he noticed her strange expression.

"I... I think my water just broke," Monica repiled, her voice shaking.

***

"AUNT RACHEL!!" Erica screamed, rushing mext door while Jack bolted across the road yelling "AUNT PHOEBE!" at the top of his lungs.

Chandler stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Joey!" he yelled. Joey ran downstairs in his pajamas, as the rest of the gang and their families rushed through the door.

"WHAT?!" Everyone who didn't know what was going on cried in unison.

"Baby time!" Monica yelled, joining them with an overnight bag on her shoulder.

"Oooh... Sandwiches!" Joey exclaimed, making his way to the dining table.

"JOEY!" Chandler, Ross, Monica, Phoebe, Rachel and Mike yelled in unison.

"Come on everybody, out the door, out the door," Chandler yelled, herding everybody out the door, except Joey, who was behind him.

SCREEN SHOT:

Everybody leaves and the door slams closed. We then see Joey run in, grab a handful of sanwiches and leave.

***

"Push, Monica," Dr. Montgomery yelled from her position where the baby was crowning.

"I AM PUSHING, WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, WATING FOR A BUS?!" Monica screamed. Chandler started to laugh but was silenced by a glare from Monica.

***

Cries of a newborn baby girl filled the delivery room ten minutes later, the most painful ten minutes of Monica's life. But when Dr. Montgomery handed them their little girl, all the pain was washed away.

"Hi there Danielle," Monica whispered to her as she cradled her newborn daughter in her arms.

"Chandler Bing," Chandler stated, sticking out his had as though trying to introduce himself formally. Monica glared at him.

"But you can call me Dad," Chandler told Danielle.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get used to the fact that your daddy is an idiot," Monica whispered.

"Hey, don't turn her against me," Chandler said quietly, trying not to surprise Danielle.

"She'll probably figure that out on her own before she even turns one," Monica sighed.

***

The whole gang entered fifteen minutes later with gifts and long and exhausting repititions of; "Aww... She's so cute!"

"Erica, Jack, This is your sister, Danielle Phoebe Bing," Monica explained when her children scrambled up onto the bed join them.

"Shes so tiny!" Erica exclaimed loudly, causing her sister to let out a small wail.

"Shh, honey not so loud," Monica told her daughter.

Jack just stared.

"The women have outnumbered us, man," Chandler told his son.

"Give over, Chandler, " Phoebe argued, "Just be thankful for your little girl," she said angrily.

"You okay Pheebs?" Rachel asked, shocked by her friends' sudden outburst. Phoebe usually wasn't this angry.

"She's been doing that alot latley," Mike added.

"Its called mood swings from elevated hormone levels," Phoebe said.

Monica smiled slyly; "Pheebs, are you...?"

"Yes, im pregnant again," Phoebe smiled, looking over at Mike, who had a goofy grin on his face.

Rach hoisted Christopher up higher on her hip and patted Emma and Cassandra on their heads. Ross was holding Melanie, with his arm around Rach's shoulders.

"Congrats Phoebe," Rach said and everybody else's conrgatulations followed.

***

_A Year Later_

"Hey little one, happy birthday!" Monica said to Danielle as she pulled her out of the crib, "Everybody is downstairs with presents just for you," She said, placing her daughter onto the change table to change her nappy.

" Except your uncle Joe, It's only 10 so we have a couple of hours before he's up," Monica said, disposing of the dirty diaper and picking up Danielle, taking her downstairs.

Phoebe sat on the couch feeding baby Aaron when Monica entered with Danielle.

"Hey Pheebs, where'd everybody go?" Mon asked.

"Outside," Phoebe answered, moving aaron to burp him. Monica put Danielle into the playpen and walked towards the door.

"I'll be right back, Pheebs," Monica called.

"Look Mommy! Look! Everybody's making snow angels!!" 5-year-old Erica called when she saw her mom. Monica smiled as she looked around at all the kids plus Chandler, Ross, Rachel and Mike who were sprawled out on the snow.

"I see that honey and I'm sorry to break up the fun but Danielle's up and she'd like presents and cake!" Monica called.

All the kids ran inside, the adults following them a little slower.

_We've all grown alot in the last couple of decades, _Monica thought._ Everybody has their own families and we've all changed alot. _

Everybody was seated at the table when Joey pounded down the stairs in his Pj's with messy hair.

"Did the kids wake you, Joe?" Ross asked.

"No," Joey replied, "I heard cake,"

_And some thing never change. _

**THE END**

**Please R&R!! **


End file.
